


Imperfect Symmetry

by JessicaX



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Love Hotels, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/pseuds/JessicaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune and Pyrrha have been dancing around each other for quite some time, Jaune mostly oblivious. That's all about to change - and especially their appreciation for each other when they find out each other has been carrying around a deep secret. [Trans!AU, GRAPHIC SCHMUT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> An Arkos Roleplay by Jessica X and Yinyangbangbang
> 
> RWBY, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and all characters are property of Rooster Teeth. Story content ©2014 Jessica X and Yinyangbangbang.
> 
> Thanks to Hellyeahpuckentine for her tireless efforts to help and for partly inspiring this with her daily headcanons. Also, if you're wondering where such an odd headcanon came from, look up the two historical figures that Jaune and Pyrrha are based on. Not so odd now, is it?

 

Starlight reflected on the gold of Pyrrha Nikos's armour as she stared out over the grounds of Beacon Academy. It was so much more peaceful at this hour than at any other. If she were truly honest with herself, that was the underlying reason for her visits to the roof. Not because she craved isolation, not for the supposed "thrill" of circumventing the rules. No. It was the harmonic splendour of the landscaping and architecture, planned down to the last minute detail and then opened up for students and staff alike to live within, to enjoy as part of their daily routines.

The irony was not lost on her that she enjoyed it more from up here, when she was not a part of it, than any time at which she walked the stone paths among the greenery. For most, it was merely functional. To her, it was a painting to be viewed, not touched. A pristine paradise.

'Because exploring something usually isn't as satisfying as admiring it from afar,' she thought to herself with a morose little smile. It was a thought she often had but rarely shared. There simply was no one currently in her life who could appreciate such poetic mutterings. Unimportant. She was here to train and become a huntress. To fight. All else was secondary.

And then her quiet reverie was broken.

"Sorry I'm late! I just went to help Ruby and Weiss get back. They were asleep in the library for some reason, can you believe that?"

Jaune Arc had arrived, scratching the back of his blonde head while walking slowly toward the redhead. It was that time of the week again for their private sparring sessions. Something he really enjoyed; far more than with anyone else, or in class. It was indisputable that since their sessions began he had doubled in skill, confidence, and even managed to build up a lot of upper-body strength. All thanks to Pyrrha's kindness and patience, he was finally able to be the leader Ozpin had seen in him when he was first assigned.

One of her eyes sparkled darkly when she turned halfway towards her teammate. "In the library?"

"Yeah, under the table! I have no idea what's with those two..." He then looked out in the same direction as Pyrrha. Like her, he also appreciated the sight of the Beacon premises, but not as much as he did the colors of the sky. The deep navy blues, dotted with white sparkles of light. Even the clouds had a light charm about them. "Wonderful night, huh?"

"Mmm." Then, with no further warning, she drew Miló from behind her back and flung it directly at his chest, blade-first.

 _"WHOA!"_  he yelped. Within an instant, he drew both sword and shield, holding the latter steady for Miló to bounce off. Usually, this would have caught him completely off guard and it would have taken most of his aura to heal himself afterward, but the past sessions had benefited his reaction time immensely.

Nodding approvingly, Pyrrha raised Akoúō to the ready as she turned to give him her full attention. "Very good, Jaune. You've been working on that without me, haven't you?"

"Only in class, nothing really extreme. Wouldn't have been able to do it without ya, though," he added sheepishly. Right away, he spread his legs to lower his centre of gravity, holding his arms ready to await her move.

"Then I'm happy for you," she laughed easily. "You have me at a disadvantage right now; my weapon is over there, and yours is at hand. What should your next move be?"

It still took him longer than most to plan out his moves, and a few seconds passed before Jaune began to run toward Pyrrha.

What would be the best move? To swing his sword? No, she still had Akoúō, she would just reflect the strike. This of course would have been the move he'd have chosen before they trained together, but now Jaune was more battle ready. This time, he swung his shield to knock her own away, preparing to strike with his sword.

Caught mildly off her guard by his use of shield instead of blade, she brought up a gilded gauntlet to protect her face in the eventuality that his sword was next to play, angling her arm so it would slide along the metal instead of biting inward. Yes, her armour was top of the line, but she would be taking no chances with either of their safety.

Despite the attempted strike with the javelin. At the velocity with which she had hurled it, even if he had stood there and done nothing it would have merely dented his breastplate. His life was much more important than her winning any single sparring match.

Jaune, however, was trying his hardest with every strike. Mainly due to the fact he was still considerably weaker then the warrioress he sparred with; he could never hurt her if he tried. But still, he would never intentionally attempt to hurt her, or make any move that he thought she couldn't deflect.

Still, he didn't have to worry. He knew these sessions were safe; and they were fun! By far, the most fun he had since starting at Beacon.

"No, pull your swing in!" Pyrrha admonished as she leapt backwards, redoubling her grip on her shield. "Are you trying to cut me or butt the pommel into my head?"

He nodded, holding his shield ready as he followed Pyrrha's movements; this time, he kept even lower to the ground, making another swing toward her abdomen area.

She knocked the blow aside with her shield before rolling toward Miló, free hand outstretched to capture it. This would have been a highly risky move in a true combat situation, but she was willing to chance it while sparring.

That caught him by surprise. He had little time to gather his footing together to turn around and run again. And in the little time he had, he managed to trip when running toward her again, his whole body crashing right into that of his partner's, sending them both to the ground.

"OW!" she yelped when she felt his forehead connect solidly with her own face - and a loud  _crack_  issued from the center. "Oh, my nose!"

Jaune very quickly scrambled to move his upper body back from her, tossing his sword aside as he looked at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I... Lemme take a look!"

Pyrrha drew her hand away to reveal an upper lip coated in blood and a swollen nose, slightly bent to one side. At the horror on his face, she smiled ruefully and said, "No no, it's... I'll be fine. Just let me..."

Her eyes slid closed as she concentrated, pulling on the aura deep within herself. A glow began to shine from her skin, concentrated on her face. It took many long seconds, but her nose straightened into its usual shape - though it remained a bit swollen even after the glow faded.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jaune watched the healing process take place. He always marveled at how easily she went back to looking stunning, even after a heated battle. Though it was an innocent fall and all was well again, he still felt terrible for hurting her. The blood only made that feeling even worse.

"Here, lemme get it." His free hand reached up to her cheek, whilst the other searched his pocket for something to wipe it away.

"It's okay, Jaune," she chuckled quietly, her voice slightly muffled-sounding from the bruising in the nasal tissue. Her hand raised to alight on the wrist that was close to her cheek. "It's only blood. I'm fine."

Even so, he pulled a hanky from his pocket, bringing it close to dab her upper lip, slowly getting rid of the mess. This was something so gentle, in contrast to their usual activities. His gaze remained fixated upon her lips; he had caught himself looking at them here and there but mostly told himself to snap out of it. They were only friends, teammates. Besides, she was  _Pyrrha Nikos!_ What was the point in encouraging such feelings if they would lead nowhere? Even when he had pursued the wealthier-but-less-graceful Weiss Schnee, nothing had come of it, and he was certain a similar result would be found if he chased such a superstar. Asking her out wasn't even a choice – it was simply an impossibility.

"There... all better."

With a slight nod, she smiled bashfully up at him. "Thank you." This was a lot closer than they had ever been, and for longer. Yes, there had been hugs, and they all shared the same dorm room with Ren and Nora. But he was literally touching her face now. And they were alone.

"Back to your beautiful self," he ventured. It was common for Jaune to compliment Pyrrha in this fashion, so this wasn't terribly unusual. But there was something unusual about how close he was. How the faint light of the night sky bought out the green in her eyes. Anyone would have gotten back up by now, apologising for any awkwardness, but instead something compelled Jaune to remain close to her. His hand was still holding her cheek. Even his thumb began to stroke the softness.

There was a shift. They both felt it.

If Pyrrha were being completely honest with herself, it wasn't unwelcome and it wasn't unexpected. Part of her that she mostly kept locked away tightly had been hoping against hope that he would truly notice her in a way beyond sparring partner and friend. Yes, they had danced together, and perhaps Jaune had come to understand a bit better at that time who she was inside.

"I'm not the only beautiful one here," she told him in such a hushed whisper that the hooting of an owl very nearly drowned it out.

What was that? "Pyrrha... I..."

He didn't know what to say. Were her eyes always so inviting? Was she always this beautiful? Thanks to their fight, he was still too worn out to get up and run away. But he didn't want to. Not in this situation.  _'No more running.'_  He thought.  _'You can't go wrong if it's the truth.'_

And then he found himself leaning toward her, lips pressing against one another. His hand kept her still while his thumb continued it's gentle movements on her soft skin.

The stars that exploded behind Pyrrha's eyes were brighter than the ones from their accident, brighter still than the ones hanging far above Remnant. Was this really happening? A moment she had denied herself the right to even distantly imagine was taking place in the here and now. Part of her felt oddly disconnected from it; this had to be a dream. A beautiful dream, most definitely!

But Jaune's nervous, fumbling lips were not imaginary as they pressed into hers. Part of her wanted to laugh at this initial attempt from him, but she did not; it was beautiful because it really was him, to a T. Therefore, she returned the kiss as best she knew how.

It wasn't neat. As one might expect from Mr Arc, it was clumsy, rushed even... still, he gave 110%, curling his lips against her own, hoping to find the best position for the most enjoyment. His spare arm moved to her shoulder, lightly holding her close to him. This was actually happening, to him of all people! To him, the most unlucky, clumsy clod on campus!

Jaune's bold movements made up for their execution – and, as usual, with practice came polish. Within a few more seconds, his lips were moving slower against Pyrrha's in response to her own attempts to figure out how to kiss. She really had not done this before; never once at Sanctum had a fellow student girded up the courage to ask her out, let alone progress past that initial stage. Apparently, either they were counting the dance as their first date, or they were skipping entire chapters of the book of love.

A content humming could be felt reverberating into the kiss from the blonde. This was his first kiss, as well, and with the first person with whom he truly felt a connection. Sure, Weiss was pretty and she had a certain flair, but he never felt akin with her. Not in the way he did with his battle partner.

Moments passed before he ended their embrace. Pyrrha heard herself gasp aloud at the sudden disconnection. How long had she been holding her breath? When she noticed him looking at her, she whispered, "Wh-what is it?"

"How do you still look so amazing after a fight?" he couldn't help but ask. When realizing how close their bodies were, his blush grew intense; he was on top of Pyrrha, leaning right against her. Usually, he would be the first to run from this situation. But no. Not this time. He wanted Pyrrha close. He wanted her body right by his, to feel her warmth. But he didn't want anyone intruding.

"No one comes up here... right?"

"Not typically. Though there are... exceptions. You and I come up here. We could... come up here again."

As soon as the racy line had exited her mouth, she bit her lip and lapsed into mortified silence. This was not who she was! Some lewd-talking sex maniac! The damage was done, though. All she could hope was that he wouldn't think poorly of her from now on.

Heat rushed to his cheeks anew. This was the first time he really trusted someone this intimately. The first time he had actually considered he could be with someone, in that way. From the sounds of things, so did she. However... as much as the desire to take Pyrrah there and then welled up inside him, he couldn't help but slightly shy away. There was something about intimacy that he knew most people would judge him for, would think poorly of him.

"I... I want to, I really want to... But I can't."

"Can't what? Kiss me?" Her heart sank as she stared at his fearful eyes, panic creeping into her tone. "Jaune, I'm sorry if what I said sounded- I was joking! Surely you didn't think this would go on that far?"

"I meant with- oh? It's not?"

Jaune's sheepish tone returning again, he couldn't help but look away. All that panic for nothing. Of course it was! The two had only just crossed out of the "best buddies" realm! Of course nothing more would happen tonight, not without another few dates first! The possibility still was a very favorable option, however. Whenever such a time would arise. Perhaps, in that time, he could work on his misgivings.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry, I overthought. Way,  _way_  too much, heh heh. My bad."

"Not that I would be... closed to that option, perhaps," she went on, face burning. "I just- Jaune, I'm sorry, this isn't a conversation I've had to have before. I don't know what I'm saying."

Why did he look both relieved and disappointed? She knew why  _she_  felt that way. There were many reasons, and not all frivolous or naïve. Her hand reached back and alighted on his back gently, feeling the lean muscle under his shirt, willing him to understand what she meant.

Meanwhile, his inner thoughts were screaming. Some were screaming for him to be up front and honest, whilst others said the complete opposite, willed him to run and hide, to never touch her again. He didn't know what to do anymore. All he was able to look her deep in the eyes and make sure she understood what he could bring himself to say.

"I... I would want that. With you. It isn't you at all – I mean, come on, look at you! It's me... I don't think I'm... well... going to be the greatest partner for...  _That_."

That gave her reason to sigh, smiling in sympathy. "Oh, Jaune... I don't care about that. You won't offend me if you're, um, not experienced." When she saw him getting ready to speak again, she cut him off for fear that the topic would only get more uncomfortable. "Listen, this is all  _very_  academic at this point, right? Let's... let's get back to practicing! Yes! And perhaps some other time we can try... uh... what we tried a moment ago a bit more! It's alright!"

"Pyrrha..." Having reassured her, there was only the one thought screaming now: the one telling him to be brave and honest. He trusted Pyrrha, with everything: his life, his heart, even the secret of how he had schemed his way into the academy. Whatever he had to say, he could say to her. And it would never spread further than the rooftop.

"So I haven't exactly been honest with you. Thing is, I don't... I'm not exactly...  _equipped_  for this."

Something about the way he spoke sparked something in her. She knew this speech. Felt its earmarks deep within her soul. But that would be entirely impossible. Fate wasn't  _that_  mischievous.

"Jaune, please. You don't have to say any more. Any secrets you kept, I'm sure you had a reason. Even if you like men, or- or anything, you are  _still_  my teammate. Just answer me one question?" Licking her lips quickly, she leaned in and put her other hand on his shoulder. "Did you want to kiss me, or... did you only do it because you felt it was expected? I promise you, a thousand times over I promise, I will not be angry whatever your answer may be."

The answer for him was so easy, so obvious. Yet he held back. He felt like he wasn't good enough. Not as a hunter, as a lover. Not as anything. This time, it wasn't because of her famous status. Still, he wanted to give the honest answer; she deserved that much.

"Of course I wanted to."

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Then that is all that matters." Feeling brave, she leaned up and left a very light peck on his cheek before pushing to her feet, the hand still on her partner's shoulder to steady him and keep him from falling on accident. "Now. Back to sparring?"

"Y-yeah." He slowly regained his balance again, picking up the sword he had thrown aside. He got back to his feet, trying to ignore the immense heat in his cheeks, and between his legs from their previous moment. There was just something about her, though... something that made him yearn for more.

~ o ~

A few days passed following the rooftop encounter. Things had been as pleasant as ever, though something about their conversation still niggled at the back of Pyrrha's mind. Their toe-headed leader had looked as if he were going to lay a brick – and not with trowel and mortar. Had she gone too far? Maybe he regretted kissing her, regretted moving them out of the safe realm of friendship and into uncharted waters.

This was still in her thoughts when she approached the table where Teams RWBY and JNPR were sharing their lunches. As she slid into a seat across from Jaune and next to Weiss, she tried to force such matters from her mind. Only time would reveal his true feelings, anyway.

Of course, Jaune had also been slightly worried about what happened that night. Would she be able to piece the information together? Would she think he was selfish? Did the feelings still exist, or had they been ephemeral? He wanted to show they were there, that he still very much wanted to kiss again, to do far more. But there were baby steps to take before they got to "far more", naturally.

"So," Pyrrha asked. "What plans does anyone have for this weekend?"

"Don't remind me," Weiss sighed. "Family function. Attendance is not optional."

"I'm meeting with a contact in the White Fang," Blake told them in a low voice. "Old friend who has a more passive role, and agrees that they're not what they used to be. Hope he's got something for me."

"Training," Yang responded between mouthfuls of food. "Probably, anyway."

"I might go around Vale, have a look at the sights – or see Penny!" Ruby said excitedly.

The only silent party was Jaune, who was fiddling with the food on his plate, too shy to say anything presently. Pyrrha started to open her mouth when he saw Neptune nudge Jaune with his elbow. It wasn't a gentle nudge, either. His eyes snapped open again, as he looked up at Pyrrha. Realizing that he had to say something or else seem odd, he blushed.

"I, uh, was gonna head into Vale, actually... but hey, I wanted to ask you something."

At that, Pyrrha looked up from drizzling Caesar dressing on her salad. "Ask... ME something? What is it?"

He looked across to the others for a moment. Of course Weiss would judge him; she always did with these things. The rest of the team would have a laugh. But he had to try.  _'No more running.'_

Swallowing, he finally asked, "Would you like to... grab dinner with me? Just you and me one night?"

Several seconds passed in silence. Pyrrha had frozen solid. Eventually, Weiss leaned in and whispered to her, "Would you like some lettuce with your dressing, dear?"

"Hm? OH!" Grimacing, she righted the bottle. "I... sorry, what was the question?"

Jaune swallowed again, scratching his scalp anxiously. "T-there's a restaurant in town that looks nice. Do you want to get something to eat with me? Like a... a date?"

"Well, I..." The eyes of everyone on the table were on Pyrrha now. She very nearly turned him down purely for that reason alone. Instead, she forced herself to stop and think rationally, to focus on what would both be kindest on Jaune and also not embarrass either of them unduly.

"I h-have been meaning to get my shield refinished. Perhaps we could get a bite afterward?"

"Sure! That'd be awesome!" Only after saying it he realized that asking in front of everyone had probably been the worst thing he could have done. Yet another mistake. But, at the same time, he was glad he managed to get it out. He desperately wanted to be alone with Pyrrha again, especially after that kiss.

"Wonderful!" she said with equal nervous zest, as she picked up her fork. "Then... I'll see you then, then!" How many "then"s did her sentence need?

What's worse, she next forced a bite of salad into her mouth to stop herself from saying anything more – forgetting it was currently drenched in a month's worth of dressing. The snicker from Nora was not altogether unexpected.

~ o ~

After dropping Pyrrha's shield off to be refurbished, Jaune had taken its owner to one of the more upper class restaurants in the district; one where, for once, everything wasn't dripping in grease. Or fish. It was certainly his way to try and impress her, to make up for embarrassing her during lunch.

Having just ordered, he looked over to Pyrrha from across the table, smiling politely. "I hope it's okay here, I just thought... well, it's fancy and nice, so maybe..."

"No, it's lovely!" she assured him quietly, making sure her smile was not at all guarded or half-formed. Not only because she wanted to reassure him, but because she was actually quite happy with his choice. Picking up her glass of sparkling red sap, she raised it in his direction. "What shall we drink to?"

"To, uhh... Partnership!" He grinned, raising his own glass toward hers and giving it a light tap.

Truth be told, he had mainly wanted to talk more about that night. About how close they were. Why hadn't it happened before? He wanted it to happen again, to be entirely honest, but the worry was holding him back. Perhaps today was the day he would be able to let loose.

They chatted about small things through the appetizer and main course, mostly their teammates and exams. Jaune's imitation of Professor Oobleck drew stares from nearby tables but Pyrrha's light and melodious laughter turned their attentions back around easily enough. All in all, a pleasant evening.

Once they were sharing a small dish of chocolate mousse, Pyrrha asked him, "So... are any of your sisters also going to be Huntresses? I don't think you've ever said."

"I'm not sure. They're interested in other things really. The oldest wants to work for the Schnee dust company; that's all I really know. They don't really wanna tell their brother about stuff like that." He chuckled, taking a small spoonful of chocolate, though just before eating he asked, "What about you? You got any brothers or sisters?"

At his question, Pyrrha's smile faltered, but by the time she finished her spoonful of pudding it was back in place. "A younger brother. We... don't speak much lately. He's busy with school, his own friends... you know how children are."

"Yeah. My youngest sister is still pre-academy right now. We talk occasionally, she's pretty okay with me. Just, y'know. They don't want their siblings hanging around." He smiled, although when noticing her expression grow gloomy he tilted his head. "This... gets you down, huh?"

"A bit." Her own smile stayed in place as she pushed the bowl closer to Jaune – a subtle hint that she was finished. "We used to be a lot closer when we were both younger. But things change. People change. He can't find a way to connect with his big sis the way we did... before."

Guilt gnawed at Pyrrha for all that was being left unsaid, but she trampled it down. Yes, she wanted to share more with her partner, but family life was a sensitive topic for many people. She was in no way obligated to further open up than this.

Besides... that would be a whole other conversation.

"I understand that all too well," he sighed, looking down at the plate of chocolate, taking one more spoonful before pushing it back to the middle of the table, unable to eat another bite. Spotting the sadness in Pyrrha's eyes, he reached over to the table to take her hand. "He doesn't know what he's missing out on, you know? You're kind of dynamite."

It was barely visible, but the absolute lightest blush crept into her cheek as she gently squeezed the kind hand. "That's kind of you to say."

"It's the truth." He smiled, thumb gently running across her soft skin. "So... I've been thinking about that night... you know. When we kissed."

"O-oh?" she breathed softly. Part of her remembered they were surrounded by people, but mostly, she simply wanted to see what he would do next. Therefore she leaned in slightly, the cut of her simple sunflower-hued dress showing off her ample cleavage. "I've been thinking about it, too."

"Well... I... Uh..." He fumbled again, though found when she was leaning in, he began to do the same. Eventually, his eyes closed as he reached forward to kiss her lips again softly.

"Hmmh," Pyrrha moaned against him – then froze. What an offensive noise she had just made! And in public! Did he really have that pronounced of an effect on her? What would he think of her now?

The sound took him by surprise, true enough, but not in a bad way at all. In fact, it made him blush terribly. But they could not take things any further here, in the middle of a restaurant. And they couldn't back at the dorm room with Nora and Ren hanging around, either.

An idea struck him as he finally broke away from the kiss, looking to her through half closed eyes. "Y'know... I don't think Beacon needs us back tonight, necessarily..."

A thrill shot from somewhere in her heart straight down into her sandals, then ricocheted back up to her ears. She glanced to either side, as if she might be able to spot steam pouring from within them. "Probably n-not. Um... what, pray tell, did you have in mind?"

"A cheap hotel not far from here. It's not the best or anything, but it's... private."

At that, Pyrrha sat back heavily in her chair. A love hotel. He wanted to take her to a  _love hotel._

But wait – he hadn't necessarily said it was that type of hotel, just that their nightly rate was inexpensive. They hadn't even discussed what they might be doing there. She was jumping to conclusions. Very obvious and likely true conclusions, yes, but ones that should not be examined until she found out how true they were.

"It is the weekend," she whispered nervously, a shy smile trying to hide her burning embarrassment. "We are of age. It... are you sure? You want to take me there?"

Unlike when the subject first arose, Jaune had been able to think about this the past few days. The worries he had were no longer as much of a concern; he trusted Pyrrha more than anyone else. He knew if it would be anyone he could be with in this way, he would want it to be her.

"Certain."

"W-we're of age to stay off-campus!" she burst out. "I... that was what I meant before. Not... other things. Though I suppose those are also true." Someone needed to clothespin her mouth shut. It was inconceivable that he would want to go anywhere with someone so maladroit.

"R-right, yeah! That's what I figured you meant the whole time!" Jaune couldn't help but chuckle. It was rare that Pyrrha was so chatty, so flirty with him. But it made him rather glad to be with her tonight. "We'll see what happens, right?"

After taking another quick sip of sparkling sap to calm herself, she cleared her throat and announced, "Well, since you already offered to pay for the meal, I can provide our boarding fees. It's only fair."

"Only if you're sure, I can pay for both! ...I think." As usual, he'd jumped in without thinking first. He could definitely cover the meal, but the nightly fee would be another story. Would his quick-acting nature cause trouble before the night was over?

~ o ~

"Well... you did say it was cheap."

The two of them were standing in front of the clean but unimpressive facade of the Vale Asleep Inn. Pyrrha thought that, perhaps, in a roundabout way, the founders of the establishment had been attempting to make a pun with its name. They had met with limited success.

The paint was peeling in several spots, and one of the shutters had fallen off of a fifth-story window. Still, a sign by the front door promised that satisfaction was guaranteed. Pyrrha thought she could probably throw her semblance around and guarantee that guarantee if push came to shove.

The blonde looked around their temporary accommodation with embarrassment. It was he that suggested this hotel, and after the glorious meal they both had, it was one step forward and two steps back.

Still, it had a private bathroom, a double bed. It was all that was needed.

"Iiiiit's cosy?"

"It's perfect," she said, only lying slightly by omitting that the reason it was perfect is that she was there with him, and that it wasn't so run down that she would have to insist they find somewhere else. Besides, it really did have a certain rustic charm.

They quickly made their transaction with the old, whiskered Faunus woman running the counter, who peered at them with suspicion and wariness. Pyrrha couldn't blame her; they were non-Faunus, and probably dressed nicer than most of her clientele. Still, soon enough they were on their way up a flight of stairs with two copies of their room key.

Thoughts were beginning to rush through Jaune's mind. This was really happening! He really was getting a hotel room with  _the_  Pyrrha Nikos! Not that her status made a lot of difference to him, but it was still something he never expected to happen. Excitement burned in his veins when he thought of what would await them. A lot of kissing, cuddling... the possibility of more.

The room was simple, functional, and indeed very clean. The bedsheets were an olive-green colour she did not find appealing, but went with the drapes and carpet. A single red rose on the pillow was a nice touch, wilted though it was.

"Cosy," she whispered sweetly to him, pecking him on the cheek.

He nodded in agreement, looping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him, before leaning to return the kiss on her own cheek. But he didn't stop there. Slowly he began to kiss from her cheek to her jawline, each one being short and tender.

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle as her hands went to his biceps. "Easy, easy! We have all night, you know!" But when his lips got to her neck, she merely sighed, "Ooh..."

"Can you blame me for wanting an early start?" he breathed against her neck before kissing it tenderly. His other hand looped around her back so he could pull her closer to him. He was eager, more eager than ever. Completely disarmed by his advances, she wound her fingers through his hair as his lips ghosted over her skin, as his hands pressed through the thinnish fabric of her dress, spreading warmth into her bones and muscle. Had her heart ever pounded this fast anywhere besides in the dead heat finish of a tournament? She didn't think so. Jaune could so easily unsettle her like this.

With gentle hands, she guided him from the wall next to the doorway toward their bed, making sure to watch for the nightstand as she stepped. Following obediently, he couldn't help but lightly graze his teeth over her delicate skin. Not biting, yet enough to send tingles through her body. The hand on her waist slowly lowered, resting upon her rear to give a small squeeze of desire.

And the desire was shared. Flames shot from the contact on her smooth cheek from where Jaune had squeezed it, and she felt her pulse heighten yet more. This was not simple excitement. This was... "excitement." But how could she let that happen? The last time had been beyond a disaster. It had meant weeks of ridicule and torment at the expense of her classmates. That is, until she started destroying them in all manner or sport, thereby heading off further remarks.

 _'Jaune isn't like them,'_  she thought as they neared the edge of the mattress.  _'His soul is decent and true. There isn't a judgemental bone in his bo-'_

"OOP!"

Then they were toppling onto the bed. She had misjudged the distance and now she was lying atop his warm torso, her hair spilling down over both of their heads.

A small yelp of surprise followed when he was met with the warmth of Pyrrha's body on top of his own, followed by a soft chuckle. He reached one hand to brush her hair behind her ear. The redhead was someone who he could be entirely himself around, even if that meant laughing at their misfortunes together.

Grinning back down at him, she gave him an excited kiss on the lips before nestling her face into his neck, taking a deep breath to draw in his scent. It was sharp and clean, like the outdoors. There was nothing more she wanted than to be here with him, in this moment.

Wrapping both his arms around her, he held her closely. One hand reached up to undo her usual ponytail, to let her hair flow freely. The other rubbed her back softly.  _'This is amazing,'_  he thought, admiring the beautiful woman on top of him.  _'How did I manage to catch you?'_

As she adjusted atop him, she felt her sandal clack into his shin; it was loud enough that it might have been painful. "Sorry," she whispered as she drew back just enough to catch his eyes, biting her lip in worry.

"Ack! Hah, it's okay!" he laughed, instead bringing his leg up out of the way. It wasn't his intention, but his leg brushed firmly up against her thigh. It wasn't something he'd complain about.

Smiling again, she reached back and started prying her sandals free, rolling first one way and then the other. This added friction began to drive something home to her that she hadn't fully considered a moment ago: she was laying on top of Jaune. Their bodies were pressed right up against each other in a way they never had been before. This was more than some chaste kissing. They were about to be making out.

Making out leads to touching, and touching leads to…

Telling herself not to think on it too deeply, she pressed her mouth against his afresh, a plaintive sound at her throat from how strongly she craved the connection, hands resting on his shoulders with fingertips just touching his neck.

Just like she had earlier, he moaned against her lips, his own parting slightly to gain more contact from her. He wanted her, he needed her, right in this moment. His hand reached up to run through her hair, gently stroking the soft red locks, whilst his hand went back to her rear, lightly squeezing.

He didn't know if she had the previous experience to notice, but for most men, excitement like this would lead to...  _things_  becoming obvious. In Jaune's case, however, there was a severe lack of such a sign.

The hand on her hindcheek spread her open slightly. The sensation was enough. Pyrrha knew he was pushing all the right buttons and that soon, one way or not, they would both be aroused. Perhaps it was stupid of her to hope against hope that they could continue things for a while before they came to this juncture, but she had hoped all the same.

Slowly, gently, she started to ease to one side until her entire hip was on the bed, legs folded and jutting out at an angle from him, her lips plying at his all the while. Maybe he would simply accept the action. Maybe he wouldn't even notice, wouldn't question it.

Which he wouldn't. He was in too deep to question any of her actions. However, the hand on her rear did begin to shift slowly. It trailed down slightly to begin bunching up her dress, bringing it higher and higher so he could reach bare skin.

A shiver passed down Pyrrha's spine as the hand finally came into contact with her thigh. Instantly, she had gooseflesh. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to be this close to her. To be with her. And she wanted the same, she wanted it so much! Still, she shifted her hips slightly so it would be harder for him to reach, running her hands along either side of his head, fingernails trailing over his scalp.

 _"Mmm."_  Another moan echoed through as he reached his tongue into her mouth to brush it against hers. The firm contact was enough to send heat right through him, particularly to between his legs.

Then the worry came back. He had to tell her, before it got that far.

Slowly he parted their kiss, licking his lips to gain his breath back. "Listen, I... I have to tell you something."

When Pyrrha pulled back to see the serious look in his eyes, only one possibility came into her mind: Jaune was going to say something overly forward about their relationship. It was going to push the mood past the realm of what they had been trying to maintain.

The moment of truth had come.

"So do I," she breathed shakily. "And... I would r-really like to go first, if you don't mind, because... because I think once you hear my something, you might want to hold off on yours."

"Oh... okay," he agreed in a befuddled tone.

How many hours of practice had she put in? Days, weeks? When would she be able to stop doing this over and over?

One more year.

"Jaune," she began. "You're... a wonderful guy. And I have a feeling you and I are getting to a point where we- w-we... and forgive me if I'm presuming too much! But it seems we were heading toward more than just being partners. Like you wanted to explore me. Completely." At this last word, she flushed and looked away.

His urges were undeniable. He did indeed want the redhead in a way far more then just kissing. He wanted to touch her, embrace her. He wanted to make love to her. But he was scared for himself.

"I do. That is what I want... if you want to, as well."

"I think so," she admitted softly. "But when you do explore, you're going to find I might not be... everything you were expecting." Swallowing, she pressed her fingertips to her mouth for a moment in thought. "You know how... sometimes you may mistake an apple for an onion? If you're not paying attention, I mean. They're a similar shape, both red. But not at all the same type of food."

Those words echoed through his mind.  _'Not everything you were expecting'?_  It was a phrase he would very much use to describe himself... and yet there was Pyrrha using those very words.

Within, a few seconds the penny dropped. He realized exactly what she was trying to explain. "Pyrrha... are you trying to tell me you're, well, an apple? As you put it?"

A rueful chuckle that he had embraced her metaphor. "I'm trying to tell you that when –  _if_ you bite into this apple... you may taste onion. And I would hate for that to happen and for it to hurt you, so..." Taking a deep breath, she chanced another look up into his eyes. "Are you hearing what I'm saying? I'm not exactly a typical woman, Jaune."

Pyrrha was a trans woman. The reality hit quite hard; it wasn't something he was going to be able to fully process in a few seconds. Unlike how it would have been with most people, however, it was relief that spread through the blonde. Was this why they got along so well? Was this why they clicked in the first place?

"Pyrrha..." He looked back into her eyes, trying to sound as gravely serious as he could manage. "I'm not your typical man, either. Likewise, if you peel this onion... you're gonna find apple seeds."

"You don't understand," she sighed dejectedly. "For a second, I... or..." At that, her eyebrows drew together. "Or do you?"

This wasn't possible. The odds against it were astronomical. They couldn't  _both_  be! Swallowing hard, she raised a hand to his cheek, feeling along its smooth surface. Not even a hint of stubble. Jaune had always been perfectly clean-shaven…

"You..." Her voice got smaller and smaller still, trying to round the words off, make them less harmful if at all possible. "You, um, haven't started hormones yet, have you?"

"... No." He leaned into her hand, finding comfort in her warm touch for a moment before he straightened. "I began transitioning not long before coming to Beacon. That was one of the main reasons I lied on my application, to register myself as me. The real me. Not  _Joan_  Arc;  _Jaune_ Arc."

"The real Jaune Arc," she said with a quiet smile. "I... wish I had been as forward-thinking as you, made the change either earlier or later. But in my case, I guess things worked out for the best."

Sitting up slightly, she folded one leg underneath herself as she went on. "Actually, I started just before entering Sanctum. At first, it was just dressing, but as I went on I started using my preferred name, began treatments. Um... got beat up for a while, but it made me stronger. Helped me tap into my aura. Convinced me to be true to myself instead of making me give up, as the bullies wanted."

"And the true you is stunning." He smiled, scooting to the edge of the bed and looking over to her. "I'm glad you never let the bullies keep you down. I kind of had to. Girls are slightly more devious than boys in their methods. But I'm glad I took the leap on my way here, became true to myself. And met an amazing woman: you."

At those words, Pyrrha tilted her head to one side with a slightly worried expression. "Are... you sure? That you still feel the same?" Swallowing, she picked at the bedspread to distract herself from her own words. "You can't believe what a relief it is to find someone like me – or you can, that's the whole point – b-but that shouldn't mean you want to be with me, knowing, um, what you know now. So... do you?"

"I do. In fact, it kinda makes things easier." Climbing back onto the bed, he crawled toward her, urging her to lay back down. "Because I kinda know how this works better. We had a class, y'know."

_OH._

"I... y-you're-" Instantly, her heart was in her throat, and perspiration broke out on her temples again. Jaune's lean body was towering over her now, eyes blazing down into hers. This was really going to happen; he still wanted this to happen.

A grateful tear slid down her cheek as she leaned up to kiss him.

Lowering himself onto her, he kissed her back passionately, a hand back into her hair to lightly scratch her scalp whilst the other began to rub along her body slowly, exploring all of her wonderful curves. He couldn't get enough. The news only made him braver in his exploration. There were no more secrets; everything was now out in the open. Well, not physically just yet.

Wherever his hands landed, her skin burned – even though the fabric of her dress, it was as if it wasn't even there. Her own hands raised up and rested gently against his back while her tongue flitted out and goaded his bottom lip for more contact.

Tongues brushing against one another, hands wandering all around, it was causing so much heat between the two that Jaune needed more. He reached back down to her hip, once again bunching the clothing upward, taking his hand from her hair to do the same on the other side.

A mewling from her mouth sounded throughout his when she felt her dress moving up and over her hips – but she forced the panic down, instead sliding her hands to either side of his head to hold him steady while his arms were busy elsewhere. At this stage, her body had begun responding quite a lot to his closeness, to her need. If he explored much further...

Jaune continued to lift her dress up and up, having to shuffle around to allow it to move. Though this in turn made him grind against her body, causing a friction where his pelvis was rested against hers. When her dress was just below her breasts he looked to her for approval.

Her head was swimming with one too many emotions to be able to do anything more than nod dumbly at him. Both arms slithered up the sheets in what she hoped was an attractive manner. She was so nervous. He made her nervous just as much as he set her mind at ease.

He broke the kiss for a moment so he could bring the dress off over her head, although rather then reengaging he took a moment to gaze upon her partially-naked form. It was clear to see she had been taking hormones for a long time, considering the size of her breasts. He let out a soft sigh.

"You're so beautiful."

"After all the money my family has spent, I should hope so," she laughed lightly, but her smile betrayed just how grateful she was for his words. As his eyes raked her form, her legs drew together slightly and her hands came up to cover her chest loosely, not truly barring him from seeing much.

Adjusting himself, he positioned his own legs either side of her, straddling over her hips. To entice her even more, he moved back and forward occasionally to create friction against the thin fabric of her underwear. His hands rested on her stomach, slowly moving upward to stroke her supple skin, until he met the hands covering her breasts.

Pyrrha's breathing was shallow and quick by the time she let his hands slide under her own, holding them against her chest. When fingertips grazed over her nipples she whimpered quietly, still gazing up at him in adoration.

And soon enough, the movements of him atop her were too much to ignore.

"A-ah," she whispered the first time she felt herself up against his body. "Sorry, I... I can't help it by now. You f-feel too good..."

"That was the plan," he muttered with a grin, continuing the motions of his pelvis all the more when feeling her arousal grow. Thumbs slowly teased and folded her nipples. Finally, he descended upon her again, kissing at her neck softly, moving up to her jawline.

The more Jaune ground against her, the more he toyed with her chest and her neck, the harder it was for her to ignore the gentle pressure against her sex. The thought of it actually touching someone besides a doctor for the first time in her life wasn't helping anything, either.

And it was what he wanted, apparently. To feel her like this. Didn't he mind the way her body was? It was one thing to accept her despite it, but he was eager to touch her, experience her. This was beyond all her wildest hopes.

With great care and tenderness, his lips worked their way down until one of his hands moved away from her breasts, gently stroking down her well-toned stomach. Replacing it was his own lips, his tongue gently gliding over her nipple. He wanted to experience all of her. He wanted to worship her.

"Ohhh," she breathed when his tongue raked her sensitive nipple, when he stroked her body. It was far more validation of her femininity than anything else she had experienced thus far; not all the catcalls on the street, not all the awkward glances from shy boys at Beacon. They only saw the outside. Jaune saw everything,  _knew_ everything, and still he treated her like a queen.

That knowledge brought her to full arousal beneath his body. She stopped trying to cringe her hips away from him, to minimise the contact. Now he would feel her and decide how to proceed on his own.

In short order, his hand slid down even further, gently touching at the elastic in her underwear. He trailed his hand over between her legs, and was able to feel how truly ready she was. Gently rubbing her hard length through the fabric he slowly looked up to her with a half-smirk.

"Somebody's eager."

"D-don't say that," she whispered, unable to meet his eyes as she felt pleasure shoot down from every inch his hand stroked. "I just... it's you, Jaune. You m-make me feel like I'm not ugly, not a half-finished project. And th-that's so good!"

The last line surprised even herself, and she looked back to him in shame. Each stroke only made it more rigid, only made her look forward to the next even more. Was this how it was for everyone?

"Because you're not – ugly, or half-finished. You're beautiful right now."

Shifting his feet, Jaune managing to kick off his own shoes. He wanted her, all of her; for them to be laid bare together. The idea bought unbearable heat to his own sex; there was no point in waiting. This time he reached to move her underwear downward, preventing it from holding her back anymore.

As he shed her underwear, Pyrrha automatically threw a hand down to cover herself. It was reflex; she had done it thousands of times in the shower or the locker room, in the dorms. But he wasn't like them. Slowly, her hand drew back partially, then fell to where only a finger was draped across it. Compromising as much as she was brave enough to do in that moment.

Was he going too fast? Was this all too much? The worry his partner's body language expressed was shared in his own eyes. This was possibly the first time she had ever showed herself this intimately to anyone. Not that he could know.

Speaking of which…

He raised back up, this time to take off his own shirt. Thanks to a lot of exercise and work on his upper body, there wasn't much evidence of breast tissue left visible. Still, a binder was holding them back. Feeling confident for once, he went to remove that as well, taking it off and tossing it aside.

"N-Now we're even."

She had been smiling following the removal of his shirt, but she gasped slightly when the binder hit the floor. "O-oh!"

It was true; by this point in his training, his breasts were very slight. She also noticed, now that she was looking for it, there was only the slightest flare to his hips; something no one would deem overly "womanly" unless they were really spoiling for ways to refute his manhood. Which she wasn't.

"You did seem a lot more confident wearing that dress than I would have expected," she said with a tiny smile. "Guess you've been stuffed into them often enough, like I used to get stuffed into suits."

"Heh... well, my mom and dad were used to girls; what do you expect?" he chuckled, though to make it completely even his hands drew back to his waist. Slowly, he slid down both his trousers and boxer shorts, until he was entirely naked on top of her. Of course, once tossing his clothes aside, he couldn't help but blush. Pyrrha was seeing him, completely. Something no one had before in this way.

Her eyes were drawn to the area between his legs, curiosity piqued, but she kept herself from taking in more than the briefest glance. Yes, they were being intimate, and he was about to be up against her in all sorts of ways... but he hadn't given her explicit permission to look and she couldn't bring herself to skip that step. It wouldn't be right.

And then skin was sliding against her arousal. Jaune's skin. Her hands fell to his toned back immediately, holding herself against him, revelling in his closeness.

Strong hands fell to her cheeks, gently caressing them as he pulled her in for another kiss. This time he was softer, drawing the kiss out for longer as he settled into position on her body – chest pressing up against hers, legs straddled across her hips, his own hot, wet sex rubbing up against her stiff, lengthy arousal. This was his chance to feel, to get used to the feeling of being bare with a lover, before anything more.

"Ah!" she gasped out when she felt wetness. He ached for this just as much as she did, it seemed. For some reason, she hadn't been expecting that, even following finding out that he was like her. She just hadn't thought that far ahead. Now that she felt it, the heat and slickness of him…

"Do you..." She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to ask him now. Did he want to look at her? Did they want to look at each other? Did he want to go all the way? Maybe he didn't want sex with her in that fashion; after all, it was somewhat reversed from how either of them had pictured this playing out. But she didn't want to presume anything about his desires.

"What do you want?" she breathed simply as she leaned up and drew his earlobe between her lips.

His own breath began to hike up. He hadn't thought this far ahead either, but that wasn't to say that he didn't like the idea. It would be reversed, certainly not what he was expecting, but he knew how this worked. He understood this.

"You," he whispered. "I want... you."

That cue was all she needed. Pyrrha began grinding against his outside, feeling every fold and curve of him sliding around her thickness – a part of her that she had hated and now needed, wished to use to bring the man on top of her pleasure. Her breathing was already ragged with desire when her nails began to skim over his back, to drift down and grip his behind briefly before coming back up to tangle in his hair as she took his mouth again, opening it already for his tongue should he wish to find hers.

His tongue reached out to brush against hers eagerly, moans pouring out into their heated embrace. One of his hands tangled into her hair, scratching at her own scalp whilst the other explored her body again. His own sex was only growing hotter with the friction, but it wasn't enough. It couldn't possibly be enough. He needed her fully.

"Do... um... shall we, y'know, roll over?"

"Roll ov..." Halfway through her question, Pyrrha took his meaning. That was clear enough. He was ready.

Was she? Oh, she was beyond ready for something, but she wasn't sure quite how much. She'd only just started being honest about her feelings for him, and now they were naked together in a hotel room!

"Do... y-you want me to..." She couldn't say it. She had to say it. "Do you want me to t-take you on top, or from here?" It sounded horrible to put things that way, but there was only so much they could convey with vague language and gestures.

To answer her question, he wrapped his arms around her, before falling to one side and pulling her weight behind himself, allowing her to tower over him this time. "I... I understand this better," he confessed. Then he wrapped his legs around her, rubbing himself up against her to entice her.

A shame flooded through her at their position. This hadn't been how she wanted this... yet there he lay, the man she cared for above all others, her strong right arm in battle. Willing to compromise himself in more ways than one for the sake of their union.

And the feeling of his hot sex against her was too much to ignore. That made things very simple.

"Jaune," she breathed raggedly as she began to shift her hips forward, just barely, moving back and forth experimentally. When her mind awakened to her truest form, she had spent many days thereafter imagining a long, thick shaft up against either her current opening or the new one she hoped to have someday... but she could not at all pretend this felt anything less than phenomenal.

Shifting himself again so she could grind firmly against him, he couldn't help but moan out quietly, holding himself closely against her as he shut his own eyes. It wasn't how he had planned it either, but it felt good – amazing, rather. One hand went to her rear, grasping firmly as she thrusted against him. "Pyrrha..."

"You feel so wet and hot," she whispered. Maybe it would be okay. If Jaune had just been a normal girl asking her to do this, she would have refused, would have felt terrible for being asked to assume the "male" role in coupling. But it was Jaune. It was an even exchange. And something told her it was about to be beautiful. "You... I hope I do this okay."

Then she eased her hips back and prodded gently against the opening.

He could feel her right against him, ready to enter. The subject usually frightened him, but with it being Pyrrha, he was at ease. They were both more interested in pleasing one another, obtaining pleasure, then worrying about judgement or feelings. It would be strange, but not likely a bad thing. Until further on in their process, it was all they could do.

At first, she was alarmed to find that she couldn't quite find the opening. She felt that she was at it, but whenever she tried to ease further into him, she was met with resistance. Wasn't this supposed to be the easy part?

"Mind if I...?" she eventually asked as a hand began to make its way down between their bodies. He nodded in response, easing himself back to allow her hand between them.

As her thumb slid around her girth, the back of her fingers brushed his labia. So soft! It was what she hoped to have one day. Though the idea both consternated and excited her, perhaps sometime in the future they could agree to a mutual examination. Learn a bit more about their future bodies. But that was then.

In the here and now, Pyrrha guided her tip inside him, feeling slick skin glide around her, warmth inviting her further down.

"Ah!" he moaned out, the legs wrapped around her bringing her closer to him. God, it was so  _big!_  Although he only got a glance, it was far more than what he expected to feel. But when pulling her closer he urged her to enter more, letting out a soft sigh.

Halfway in. "Are you okay?" she breathed, barely able to string the three words together. It was completely overwhelming how good this felt! In that moment, she completely understood why this seemed to be the eternal quest for most men. Something about having part of you completely enveloped was... comforting. Exhilarating, yes, but also somehow made her feel safe and whole. Like Jaune would always have his arms around her.

"Y-yeah!" He couldn't help but moan a little louder, instinctively pushing himself up against her to get more. How did he miss out on this feeling when exploring his own body? Then again, when such events happened, he was more focused on what he was longing for rather than pleasing himself. And why wouldn't he? But with Pyrrha, he enjoyed every moment of closeness, he enjoyed feeling her deep within him.

When she pushed forward with her hips and felt his widening, his thighs falling aside, she had to focus on the elation in his face to remind herself she wasn't hurting him, she wasn't doing something against his wishes for his body. A thousand questions flitted around the edge of her mind that she had never expected to think: should she touch his chest? Was that okay for him? Should she touch her own while doing this particular activity, or would that go against how they were making love?

In the end, she decided to try everything.

One of her hands rested in the center of his chest as she shifted back and forth inside him, watching him for a reaction.

Sure enough, his head fell back in pleasure, breath coming out in short gasps between moans. Each thrust was filling him deeper and deeper, and it felt huge! He looked down to the hand on his chest, sighing contently. He didn't mind her touching, not when she wouldn't judge him. Although he questioned if to touch her chest. He reached one hand toward her breast questioningly.

A sly smile flitted across her face before being replaced with the fever of arousal once more. That had always been more than fine with her; she wanted him to touch her there, to tease her. It was part of herself in which she took great pride. Biting her lip, she arched her back when his fingers made contact, both expressing her approval and shifting inside him with the same motion.

His hand cupped her breast as his thumb moved inward, fondling her nipple gently. When she entered him deeper he moaned out even louder, the hand holding her rear unable to help but begin to knead the soft skin in unison with her thrusts.

Licking her lips and closing her eyes, Pyrrha's head lolled back as she enjoyed every last sensation he was giving her – somehow, with but two hands and one organ, he was able to make her feel loved everywhere. It was heaven.

Her own hand wandered down his chest and traced over his firm abdominals. They weren't quite as clearly defined as, say, Sun's abs, but touching them certainly set her to shivering and sweating with lust. His workout regimen was yielding very positive results.

His mouth remained open as he continued to moan out in pleasure, still holding onto her tightly as he was pushed back and forward, as her length was filling him over and over again. He didn't know how much more he could take. "Pyrrha! Ahhh!"

There wasn't much left to be said; she knew she was close, as well. It had been quite some time since the one and only time she explored her body in a sexual manner – when she had not known she was a "she" yet – but it was not a sensation to be easily forgotten.

"Jaune, I- It's coming! What d-do you want me to do?"

"Ah... I..." That was something he hadn't thought of. Despite all of the lessons to "Make sure you're safe" from school and his father, he had forgotten the thing that could still unfortunately happen.

_"P-pull out!"_

If Pyrrha were really honest with herself, she wouldn't thoroughly hate the consequences that would follow if she did not; if that were to happen, they could handle it. However, it would be wiser by far if she were more cautious.

An ungainly moment was had when she did pull out, and she nearly fell off the bed. In the end, however, she was able to mostly stay balanced as she reached down to grip herself, to prevent the release she felt building-

Too late.

The pressure only caused it to erupt that much more forcefully, and thick fluid sprayed up onto her own chest and chin. A shocked gasp left her, and she stared in dismay down at her partner, knowing how she must look to him now. The steady drip from her chest onto his stomach did not improve things.

Jaune simply watched in slight shock. If anything, however, it was more... interesting than disconcerting or any other description. This was showing him how exactly the part which he longed to have one day worked. Even with the dribble onto his stomach, he only looked down at it with brief interest and then back up to her. "Hey... it's okay, no big deal."

"Oh, I'm disgusting," she wailed, more offended at the sight herself than truly ashamed of it happening. "Look at all this we have to clean up!"

"No, you're not! Really, it's fine! Let me." Luckily, there was a box of tissues on the bedside table, provided by the hotel. Taking a few, he did his best to wipe it off her, trying to gather as much as he could. "It's... well, let's just say I have a professional interest. Also, it was kinda hot."

As his hands made short work of her mess, she smiled fondly at him, kneeling beside where he sat with her hands on one knee. "Th-thank you for saying so. I haven't done as much research into-  _h-haha!"_  The tissue brushing over the tip of her semi-hard sex had tickled. "Into your side of this procedure, but, um... if it's medically possible, you could..." Why did she feel so shy about what she was pondering?

"Hmm?" he asked as he worked, looking up at her softly.

"You could have mine?" she breathed, raising an eyebrow as she smiled awkwardly, hoping he understood that she meant this. "If you w-wanted. I don't know if that's a procedure they can do, even."

"If they can, I'd love to. Aaaand you, of course, can have mine." He giggled nervously, though soon reached to cuddle her closely, kissing her cheek. Gratefully, she nestled her head under his chin again and wrapped both arms around him, sighing contentedly.

"Deal." Then she laughed. "We, um... we had sex."

"W-we did," he agreed, running one of his hands through her hair.

"Did you-" She cut off, but then realised it wasn't really a bad or unkind question to ask. "Did you... enjoy yourself as fully as I did?"

"I... Well..." He chuckled nervously, trying to find the best wording. "I didn't... Finish. But I really had a lotta fun, okay?"

Pyrrha's head ducked slightly. "That was what I meant, yes." Then one of her hands trailed down his waist. "Would you like to finish? Perhaps with a little help from a friend?"

"Would this friend happen to be a gorgeous red head?" he asked, although when watching her hand sink lower he blushed. "Well... this gives you chance to explore, if you wanted."

She placed a kiss on his shoulder before drawing back to gaze very seriously at him. "I don't have to explore with my eyes right now. That is up to you. Whatever you're ready for, okay?"

"Whatever you want to do, I don't mind. Not with you." He smiled reassuringly before laying back, allowing her to do as she wanted.

Barely able to keep her hand from trembling, she trailed it in from Jaune's hip as her lips met his again, tangling together as she dipped between his thighs.

The urge to push her hand away was all too real, but he managed to will himself to hold back. Instead, he put all his focus on kissing her back, hand tangling in her hair softly.

When she felt the first prickling of hair against the back of her hand, she pulled back just enough to whisper, "Ready?"

A small nod was all Jaune could do as he sighed in pleasure, his hips angling toward her hand instinctively. With slow and steady patience, three of Pyrrha's fingers slid down and along the outer limits of him, feeling concentrated moisture and the soft folds from earlier, only more sharply now with the heightened senses of that side of her hand.

"Y-yeah... That's it," he encouraged her, laying his head back in pleasure, unable to help but buck his hips upward toward her hand again, trying to grind the sensitive nub against her hand in particular.

Not wishing to prolong his discomfort – if indeed he was discomfited by her touching him – she began moving her hand faster now, exploring every last facet, every curve. It was so soft! She wanted to tell him what it meant to be able to find out what one felt like, but that could wait until another time.

"A-ah! Yeah!" he moaned again. He tried to wrap his arms around her to keep her close, but he needed more to get over the edge. As her hand glided by his entrance he looked to her, asking shyly, "C-can... um... can you g-go inside?"

"Of course," she breathed hotly as her fingers started to glide past the outside, the middle one slowly working its way in. Normally, she would feel a bit skeptical about doing this, but a larger part of her anatomy had already been in there, after all. "You're going to have to help me; I know what I'm looking for in theory, but it's... all from what I've read. Not from personal experience."

"Of course," he panted, holding onto her tightly as he allowed the waves of pleasure to go over him. Now to begin his instructions… "Hold your thumb out, t-towards the top. P-press it against that, while you move."

Biting her lip, she allowed a lewd grin to creep into her face as she did as he instructed. She had actually been looking forward to this part, if-and-when she completed her own journey.

"Like... that?"

Feeling her thumb against his clit was almost too much for him, but they had only just begun. He craved more, and she wanted to explore more, he was certain. "Yes! N-now... two fingers!"

"Two f-" She bit off the exclamation of surprise. He knew his body best. Swallowing and wishing she had trimmed her nails a bit more recently than she had – though grateful they were filed and buffed – she drew back and inserted a second finger, feeling the heated insides of her lover stretch to accommodate.

Waves of pleasure were surging through him, especially when trying to thrust against her hand gently. "Mmhh! Perfect!" He never expected to want to be handled in this way, not before his change. But still, the fact it was a certain redhead over anyone else made it all the more sweeter. It made him feel secure, safe. Loved.

"You like that, baby?" she purred in what she hoped was a seductive voice. Not that she'd ever used one before. Inspired, she started moving her thumb up and down against one side of his clit even more with every thrust. "You... like it when I stroke your manhood?"

"Ohhh! Ah! Yes!" He found himself reaching one hand to grip at the bed sheets tightly. Thanks to her words of encouragement, he was able to lay back and imagine what it could be like to have what he wanted, to have her stroking an actual example of manhood there. Would it feel similar? Give the same amount of pleasure? For now it was amazing, and was bringing him closer to his end again.

Allowing herself to moan slightly in response to his cries, she tried something she had dreamed about night after night; she searched for the spot that would dwarf all other pleasure felt up to that point. As her fingers moved faster, she curled them inward, hoping she was there, hoping not just to present him with an orgasm, but send him flying into it at lightspeed.

"AAAH! Pyrrha!"

This took him by complete surprise. He didn't even have chance to warn her, to tell her he was so close. But regardless, his muscles began to tighten around her fingers whilst his back arched off the bed. His hands gripped the sheets as waves of pleasure shot through him.

_"HYAAAAAAH!"_

"O-oh!" she gasped, wrapping her free arm harder around his back to hold their bodies together as they rode out the end of his pleasure together, her hand still pushing back against his tightened muscles, thumb now moving in slowing circles around the clit. It was one of the most glorious things she'd ever heard.

Panting soon filled the air more than moaning, and she started leaving light kisses on his sweat-soaked brow as they sank into the mattress again. When he seemed to be most relaxed, she slowly began to withdraw. A short moment of panting passed as he rested against the pillows, before looking up to her with a soft smile.

"T-that... was freakin' amazing."

Grinning bashfully back at him, she brought the hand up to look at it. It was so wet; the wetness was almost the same as hers had been, but clearer. It was only an inch away from her lips when she realised. "Oh... I'm sorry, m-maybe you would rather I didn't?"

"Heh, by all means." Truth be told, it was rather arousing to see, to imagine Pyrrha tasting his own juices. The idea bought another blush to his cheeks, which he tried to hunch his shoulders up to hide.

Seeing him blush only made her want to try it all the more. Hand shaking slightly, she brought it to her lips.

It wasn't quite what she had been expecting. Yes, the taste of him was pleasant, but she had thought it would be... stronger? Sweeter? Something along those lines. But there was a pungent something in the taste that satisfied her on such a deep level.

"Mmm," she whispered as both of her fingers slid further into her mouth, tongue drawing every droplet inside.

The action of sliding fingers into her mouth in such a manner only bought more heat to his sex again. Everything the woman did looked fabulous, even such a simple and somewhat filthy act as this. When he gazed down her figure he was mildly surprised to find that, once again, she was aroused.

Smiling and breathing hard from having held her breath while sampling him, she looked back up at Jaune to find he was distracted. It didn't take her long to figure out why.

"Oh," she said with a quiet chuckle, following his gaze as she leaned over more fully, propping her head against her clean hand. "Looks like my future vagina is back up to half a foot again."

"Looks like it. Can I?" he asked, as he slid one of his hands down her body, resting by her stomach.

Pyrrha's voice caught in her throat for a moment. Before he had watched her explode all over herself, she would have been very hesitant to let even him get more than a fleeting glance. But that event had changed things.

"You... could look if you wanted," she said experimentally, both to see how he would react and to hear how much she meant her own words.

This time, he sat up, allowing himself to be above her. In comparison to how he allowed her to take him when they actually had intercourse, he hoped this would make them even. He gently trailed his hands downward before his fingers were encircling her length, the other hand softly stroking the skin around her thighs. "You'll need to throw me a few pointers, too, heh."

"Th-that's good for now," she sighed shakily, one of said thighs drawing up and out to one side, exposing more of herself. "To be very honest with you, Jaune? I... haven't done this very many times." Then her eyes flew open. "To myself! Haven't done it to myself! I've never done it with another person before tonight!"

"Gotcha, it musta been pretty har- ...Difficult." He only just stopped himself making an accidental pun. His hand continued to stroke around her length, beginning to grip around it gently. "Just keep giving me feedback."

One of her hands raised up and draped across her eyes as he stroked her. Watching him do this made her sad, even though actually feeling it was fantastic. She could tell his movements were hesitant; she understood. It was oddly hot to the touch and red after the previous climax, and she wasn't sure what to expect from a second one so soon. "Well... you feel good. I like f-feeling you on me."

"So does this feel particularly good?" With his hand wrapped around her length, he tried to apply more pressure to the underside, moving rhythmically up and down, slowly, to make sure she was getting the satisfaction she needed.

"Yes," she breathed before drawing her bottom lip under her teeth, hips beginning to unconsciously shift upward to meet the hand. Part of her really didn't want to enjoy this as much as she was, but it was okay if it was Jaune. She truly believed that.

"Aaaand this?" He let go of her for a moment, only to move his hand slightly higher, so he had his grip just below the head. Once again, he applied the pressure, and the slow movements up and down, eyes glancing up at hers to see her reaction.

That caused her to shiver. What was this feeling? How had she never known this sensation before? That was simple enough to answer; she hadn't wanted to, had been so ashamed of the body she owned that she only wanted to explore it after she had molded it into the way she wished it looked.

"That's perfect, Jaune," she panted, legs easing yet further apart. "You're... do you like this? Doing this?"

"I like doing it for you." He smiled, though when seeing how pleasured she was he began to ramp up the speed, applying slightly more pressure whilst doing so. His spare hand continued to rub gently around her inner thigh, his way of taking the focus onto just the pleasure itself, rather than what they were doing to create it.

The magic of his hands was incredible. Hadn't she read once that when this particular organ climaxed, it couldn't do so again for a while? Was that a lie? Or was Jaune just so stimulating to her that she wanted it again this soon? As he stroked along her, the hand not covering her eyes began to wander downward to where his were playing. At first, she had no idea why or what it was after; he was doing what needed to be done just fine. But she found her fingers going further down, beneath where his fist was sliding up and down.

"I... I want..."

"Yeah?" he asked, continuing his movements.

Biting her lip, she pushed into the loose skin underneath with her fingertips – and was met with taut flesh and muscle that burned with exquisite heat. "Oh!" she gasped involuntarily. "Nnhh!"

Despite all his reading of the equipment he so desired, this was new to him. Another way of deriving pleasure from through the sack; would it possibly be something he could never experience? Still, that didn't matter now. What mattered was Pyrrha, and with that thought in mind he went to lay by her side, continuing the speedy movements as he reached up behind the hand covering her eyes, so he could crash their lips together again.

So focused had she been on this strange discovery of her own body that she was completely taken aback by the kiss. Her lips worked to catch up to his, the hand that had been over her eyes raising to fist in his blonde hair. This man above her must really care for her deeply if he was willing to preform this bizarre act on her for no other reason than to make her feel pleasure.

The act of what they were doing, how they were doing it, didn't phase him at all. His focus was completely on her responses to his actions, to see what felt good to her, and overall explore her for the wonderful woman she was. It didn't matter to him how they achieved such a goal. He tried to speed up his movements that little bit more, brushing his tongue against hers rather roughly in unison.

The entry of a tongue into her mouth shot straight to the core of her arousal, and she kissed back with absolute relish, so happy to feel him nearby, to have someone she trusted be with her this first time. Or multiple times, as it turned out. Now, every time his hand came down, her hips came up to meet it, her own hand stabbing into that unknown source of joy for which she had no name. Though she could feel this second climax was not so readily attainable as her first, it wouldn't be long.

His free hand now gripped the skin of her thigh tightly while he applied more pressure to the strokes, trying one more time to speed up that slight bit more. He was determined to do this for her a second time, no matter how resistant her body was being.

Again, she felt the increasingly-familiar sensation building from somewhere she wish she didn't have; it was close. Breaking the kiss, she panted onto him, "Jaune! Jaune, I'm sorry, I'm so sor- mmmmhh! Harder! Harder, please!"

Using the last of his strength, he managed to apply further pressure on his grip, increasing his movement to as fast as his arm could take without cramping. He then leaned to her ear, softly whispering to her.

"My beautiful woman... Finish for me..."

Beautiful? Even like this, he thought she was beautiful?

It was enough. Moaning into his hair, her entire body seized with the force of her orgasm, and she felt her hardness pulsate in his burning grip as it loosed more seed.

Slowly her hips began to move less, her legs falling limp from where they had been pushing down against the bed. A glance showed her that this secondary attempt had yielded less "results", for only a thin ribbon ran down Jaune's fingers where he held her.

The sound of her climax was music to his ears. It overjoyed him to see how happy she was, even after two rounds! Still, he released his hand so he could get more tissue to clean away her arousal, looking over to her happily. "How was that?"

"I think you could hear how it was," she laughed, then laughed louder when he began to clean her. There was a slight pinched quality to the second laugh, however. "Ooh, I... I'm a little sensitive there now, I'm afraid. You really wore me out, you wolf!"

"Wolf, eh? Well, can you blame him when the rabbit is so delicious?" he purred before quickly pushing her down to begin kissing at her neck playfully, hands pinning her arms out of the way so she was defenseless.

"The brave hunter has the rabbit ensnared," she giggled, jerking at her wrists so feebly that there could be no question that she was playing. "Mmm... how do you keep doing that?"

He shrugged before finally releasing her to snuggle into her side instead, kissing her forehead gently.

"Methinks that the rabbit enjoys getting caught, hmm?"

"No, you silly!" she said with a wide grin as she curled her form around his. "How do you... keep making me feel like I'm perfect, even though you now know I'm far from it?"

"Far from i- wait wait wait, let's just go over things, here." He looked into her eyes seriously for a moment, holding her hand. "You've believed in me from day one, you helped me, trained me, molded me into who I am. You know the truth about me, the whole truth, and yet you stuck with me and loved me regardless. If that kindness isn't perfect, along with how adorable you are, then I don't know what is."

"But I'm..." Her mouth tried to form other words for a few more minutes, and then she gave up and shook her head in defeat. "There's nothing I can say about my body that you haven't already thought about yours, I'm sure. Which means all I can say is... thank you, Jaune Arc. For truly being the partner best suited for me in every possible way."

"Hey. We may not both be how we want yet... but until then, we've got each other. Always." He then wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body into his own as he snuggled into the bed. "Besides, this room's pretty cosy."

"It is," Pyrrha admitted as she rolled onto her back to bask in the size of the pillowy mattress. "To be honest, I really did have my doubts when we came to a stop in front of this establishment, but I must admit, it's r... really k... kind of... um..."

"Kind of?" He asked her, although down at the other side of the room, a small shadow had began to scurry around, sniffing at the carpet for any sources of food or warmth. Jaune did not see it, but for a skilled hunter like Pyrrha, a grimm was easy to spot.

"You..." She had to gulp before continuing. "You didn't happen to bring Crocea Mors with you, I dare not hope?"

"...Huh?" he asked. Why on earth would he a bring his weapon on their date? "No, why?"

"Then this is going to be interesting. It's a POX!"

And with that, she vaulted off of him to perch on top of the rickety chair in the corner, hands pressed flat against each wall as she stared down at the beady-eyed little dollop of nightmare. It, in turn, stared right back at her.

He let out his familiar girlish scream, quickly jumping up on the bed to stand as far from it as possible. From just one appearing in their room in the short time they were here, how exactly would the two have to deal with an entire night of the same?

"Quick! In the nightstand, is there a phone book or something you can throw at it?!"

"Uh, uhm..." He quickly scrambled to it, yanking open one of the draws to see the contents. Sure enough, a large, heavy phone book was present. "Got it!"

"What are you looking at me for?!" she snapped, eyes wide and staring. "Throw it, throw it!"

"Geez, I thought you were the warrior here," he snorted before finally taking aim with the book and throwing it at full-force at the beast. With a shrill squeak, it was gone, neck broken. "Phew."

Folding her arms, Pyrrha said, "A warrior with no weapon. I just- I cannot  _stand_  Pox Grimm. Their beady eyes, and their whiskers..."

"The way they squeak when they run up your leg?" he asked with a light chuckle, watching the foul creature dissipate. It would seem even for a first night, there were still surprises to be uncovered.

"Stay here," she muttered as she reached down to pick up her panties and dress, already stuffing her legs into the former. "I will be back in a few minutes."

Jaune stared in confusion as she dressed, then used a washcloth to pick up the Pox. "Uhh, where are you going?"

As Pyrrha strode to the door and threw it open, she said over her shoulder, "To guarantee our guarantee."

_~ The End ~_


End file.
